Head over feet
by Misura
Summary: Yami reminds Bakura of a promise a young tombrobber made to the Pharaoh's heir. [YYxYB]
1. Beginning

Head over feet

Warnings/notes : Yami Yugi (Yami)/Yami Bakura (Bakura), flashbacks from a pseudo Ancient Egyptian AU (all parts in italics are flashbacks), oocness, possibly slight hints at Mahado (DM) + Yami in the past

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Head over feet' belongs to Alanis Morissette. Slight changes have been made to the text ('a princess' was replaced by 'so precious' ^^;).

written at 29th october 2003, by Misura

For Escuro de la Lus, hoping it's at least a little like what you wanted. ^^;

**********

Their kiss was bittersweet, tasting like fire and ice. At that moment, Yami couldn't quite remember why he hadn't stepped up to Bakura much sooner, to claim what was his.

His eyes fluttered open, staring into dark brown ones, that still seemed to mock his dominance, even at a time like this. Aside from a distant amusement, he could see no emotion in them, nothing of the feelings that he himself experienced.

_//I had no choice _

_But to hear you//_

_"Tombrobber!" Bakura turned around, swearing to himself that if Yami -arrogant, stubborn do-goodie Yami- used that word one more time, he'd just ignore it._

_He was proud of what had once been his profession, yet he hated the way Yami's voice seemed to turn into a sneer when it came out of his mouth._

_"Ex-pharaoh." He turned, his expression cold enough to match Yami's own. Even if he preferred to let his anger burn, to give his emotions free rein, in front of Yami it was better to keep his wits about him._

_Besides, it would make a bad impression on Ryou if he'd be the first to start yelling. Whereas if he'd manage to get *Yami* to lose his temper, Ryou would complain about it to Yugi._

_Well, he *might* anyway. Ryou was a bit too shy to take care of his own interests, but he would speak up for others more easily._

_"A word with you." Yami's ruby eyes flashed, for a moment showing something else than dislike._

_Bakura chose to ignore it for the moment._

_//You stated your case _

_Time and again//_

Bakura felt something tearing at the shields he had put up between him and the world, shields that only Ryou had breached before.

But where Ryou had touched his soul and heart by his innocence and need for protection, Yami was utterly different. Yami didn't have the first, and would never admit to the last, if it would ever occur.

Ryou had convinced him to accept Yami's offer of help in creating his own body, aided by the Sennen Magic of Puzzle and Ring. Ryou had wanted him to have his own life.

He wondered what it was that Yami wanted from him.

He wondered what Ryou would think of him if his hikari would see him now.

_//I thought about it//_

_"You already had five." Bakura replied, enjoying the momentary confusion in Yami's expression. "Five words without any meaning. Your next ones had better be good."_

_Yami recovered quickly, too quickly for Bakura's liking. Yami looked like he knew something Bakura didn't, like he had a trick up his sleeve that would leave Bakura the loser of this confrontation._

_"They will be." Yami assured him, stalking closer._

_Instead of backing away, Bakura stepped forwards as well, meeting the challenge rather than trying to escape it. He welcomed some excitement, truly._

_Recently, Yami had seemed to have gone soft, probably by his hikari's influence. Bakura had rather missed their arguments. _

_"Well? I haven't got all day." Their noses almost touched now. It was slightly unsettling, to be this close to Yami, but Bakura couldn't turn away anymore. _

_//You treat me _

_Like I'm so precious//_

"Mine." Yami growled. "You are mine, now and forever."

Bakura sought for the breath to refute that claim, to renounce it for the lie it was. No one would ever own him. Not his hikari, whom he loved, and not this arrogant former Pharaoh.

Before he could speak though, his lips were sealed by another kiss. It was weird really, this odd insistence of Yami. There was no logic behind it. Not anymore.

"You still live in the past." Bakura panted. "Grow up a little, mess with your hikari if you insist on playing master and servant. But don't try it with me."

Yami raised one eyebrow. "Try? I would say I already did more than just 'try'. I would say I've already succeeded."

_//I'm not used _

_To liking that//_

_"Do you remember what you promised me, five thousand years ago?" Yami's voice was soft like velvet, with a sense of iron beneath it._

_That was when he knew, knew why Yami had wanted to meet him here. Bakura would have prepared not to know, really._

_Like their fates had been linked then, affirmed by the linking of their spirits to the Sennen Items, so their destinies were now tied to two mortals._

_"Five thousand years is a long time." He made a dismissive gesture._

_"Yessss." Yami hissed. "A very long time to be waiting."_

_Bakura snorted. "Don't go melodramatic on me. You didn't recall a single thing from your past until that Yugi kid put the Sennen Puzzle back together and even then, it took you nearly a year."_

_"But I remember now." Yami glared at him._

_~~~~~~_

_//You ask _

_How my day was//_

_"I hate the court." Yami dropped down gracelessly in the sand next to Bakura, who grinned. "That's not funny, 'Kura. I feel suffocated there, with all those stupid rituals and protocols."_

_"You're the Pharaoh's son." Bakura replied lightly. "It's your own fault."_

_"What?!" Yami swatted at him. "How can it be? I didn't choose to be born like that."_

_Bakura shook his head. "Temper, temper. Really, Yami. If you weren't born the Heir, someone would have beaten some sense into you years ago. And you'd probably be like them." He gestured to the laborers, on their way to the fields._

_Yami made a face. "Mahado's preachings and sharp tongue are worse than any beating. He keeps on nagging me about how I should take up my responsibilities and all that."_

_"Well, you *did* turn sixteen last month after all." Bakura pointed out. _

_"My father's going to rule for years and years." Yami protested. "There's no need for me to learn all that stuff already, about the Shadow Games and -"_

_//You've already won me over _

_In spite of me//_

_Bakura raised his hand. "I don't want to know. It's not allowed to talk about things like that to a mere commoner." He spat out the last word, even if he did sound serious._

_Yami blinked. "But nothing they teach me makes any sense. And why would I even *want* to risk losing my soul in some stupid game?"_

_"To rule fate." There was an odd glimmer in Bakura's eyes as he rose, staring out over the seemingly endless desert in front of them. "To control your own life, and that of others."_

_"It's not like that." Yami objected. "You make it sound - "_

_"Everyone knows the Shadow Games are about power." Bakura gazed at him incredulously. "Everyone. Even if no one knows how it works, or why, any person in this town can tell you the reason for nobles and priests to participate in the Shadow Games."_

_"I'm the Heir." Yami pointed out. "I don't need to win at some silly game to prove my worth."_

_"Your worth, you annoying pest of a princeling, is non-existent." Bakura snorted._

_//Don't be alarmed if I fall _

_Head over feet//_

_Two boys, rolling in the sand, laughing and yelling._

_Two bodies, pressed together, bared skin touching bared skin._

_"I'm not worthless. Admit it!" Yami growled, triumphantly pinning Bakura's hands down with his own._

_"Never." Bakura grinned, flipping his body upwards like a fish on the dry. Yami yelped as he lost his superior position and tumbled down in the warm sand. Bakura jumped onto him, in an attempt to get Yami in the position *he* had held only moments ago._

_Their hands touched eachother in the following struggle. Their bodies seemed to entwine of their own will, tumbling and turning, each of them trying to get a grip on the other one. _

_It seemed only natural their lips would touch too, after a while._

_//Don't be surprised if I love you _

_For all that you are//_

_"You're not just annoying ; you're stupid as well." Bakura remarked. _

_"Why?" Yami asked, slightly hurt and honestly confused._

_"You're the Heir." Bakura frowned. "I may not treat you like those nobles fawning over you at court, but you're still - "_

_"I love you." Yami declared. "I like you a lot." he amended, quickly when he noticed Bakura's expression._

_"Stupid, stupid." Bakura sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you, Yami?"_

_Yami grinned. "I have some pretty good ideas I think."_

~tbc?~


	2. Middle

Head over feet

Warnings/notes : Yami Yugi/Yami Bakura, flashbacks from a pseudo Ancient Egyptian AU, possibly slight hints at Mahado (DM) + Yami in the past

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Head over feet' belongs to Alanis Morissette. Slight changes have been made to the text ('a princess' was replaced by 'so precious' ^^;).

written at 30th october 2003, by Misura

For Escuro de la Lus, hoping it's at least a little like what you wanted. ^^;

A very big 'thank you' to the people who reviewed the first chapter ; I definitely hadn't expected this pairing to be quite so popular. *looks a bit scared* I can only hope the remainders of this fic won't be a disappointment, since the fic does follow the manga, more or less, so the ending's not entirely happy.

Chapter warning : language

**********

"Is this why you proposed to Yugi to give *me* a body of my own as well?" Bakura demanded. "So you could fuck me?"

Yami didn't even blink. "Maybe that was part of it. What does it matter?" Ruby eyes bore into brown ones, that somehow seemed softer than usual, more like Ryou's.

_~~~~~~_

_//I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault//_

_"You seem rather absent today, prince Yami." Mahado remarked, his voice carefully neutral._

_Yami sighed. Since his father had fallen ill he hadn't been able to sneak out of the palace a single time, because of all the extra guards protecting the Heir. None of the mages had found anything that pointed in the direction of dark magic being used to cause the Pharaoh's sudden fever, yet it was thought best not to take any risks._

_He wondered how Bakura was, if the young thief was missing him too._

_"I'm just a little tired, that's all." he said, in reply to the unspoken question in Mahado's eyes._

_The other man nodded, an expression of sympathy on his face. "You are worried about your father, of course. A laudible sentiment, though you shouldn't let it influence you to the point where you risk falling ill as well. Your father wouldn't want that."_

_Yami bowed his head, to hide the guilty flush. Naturally he *was* worried about his father, but ... reigning the two lands was a rather time-consuming occupation, even with the priests and ministers to assist him. If Yami got to see his father more than once a month, it was often._

_Mahado put a friendly hand on the young prince's shoulder. "I think we might as well postpone this lesson until tomorrow. Try to get some rest, Yami. I don't want to be obliged to tell your father you can't come to see him because you're unwell too."_

_//Your love is thick _

_And it swallowed me whole//_

_Yami stared up at Mahado and wondered if he'd ever get a servant as loyal to him as Mahado was to his father. Even if their ages weren't that far apart, with Mahado being only a few years older than himself, Mahado had an air of ancient wisdom surrounding him._

_Even the older priests, with their sour faces and muttered comments about the disrespect of youth for the old traditions, had to acknowledge Mahado's abilities in the Shadow Games were almost unmatched._

_That, even more than Yami's reputation as a trouble-maker and unenthusiastic student, had gained him the assignment of Royal Teacher._

_"Thank you." Yami rose slowly, not wanting to seem too eager to leave the classroom. "I'll try to do better tomorrow." he added, acting on a sudden impulse to try and bring a smile to Mahado's lips._

_Mahado nodded, his face still clouded with worries. "I hope so. Now, more than ever, it is important you gain the skills necessary for ascending to the throne of Egypt and defending it against those who would cover the land in darkness."_

_//You're so much braver _

_Than I gave you credit for//_

_Lost in thoughts and dismissing the guards with a quick gesture of his hand, Yami sauntered into his private quarters. They consisted of a living room, a small working room and a bedroom._

_Gracelessly dropping down in one of the soft seats, Yami closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, like Mahado had taught him in one of his first lessons._

_"Shadow Magic is all around us, as well as inside us." Mahado had explained. "To tap into its energy, you have to be aware of that. You have to be able to feel the heart of the Shadows, to sense the flood and the ebb of the magical energy that allows you to call upon the strength of your own soul."_

_Yami had had no idea what he had been talking about then. And, if truth be told, he still didn't have a clue. Still, his concentration seemed to be enough to summon certain of the lower monsters, enough to satisfy Mahado._

_When the soft sound of foosteps alerted him someone was coming, surprisingly enough from the direction of his bedroom, Yami opened his eyes and jumped up, his hand reaching for the dagger in his belt. It was more decoriously than practically, but it was better than nothing._

_"Did you plan on using that against *me*, Yami? I hope not!" Bakura's grin widened at the astonished look on Yami's face._

_//That's not lip service//_

_"I hadn't seen you in a while, so I thought I'd drop by to see how you were." Bakura informed him, still grinning. "Rumors are flying all over town you know."_

_Yami stiffened in his lover's embrace. "What kind of rumors?"_

_"Oh, nothing important." Bakura's lips grazed Yami neck in an attempt to make him relax again. "That you are ill, that the Pharaoh is ill, that you're both ill ... people are always willing to believe bad news."_

_"Hmmm." Yami murmured. "I'm all right."_

_"Glad to hear." Bakura purred, his hand reaching for the clasp that held Yami's clothing together. Yami swatted at him half-heartedly. "What?"_

_"My father *is* ill." Yami managed_

_"So? Why wouldn't *you* be allowed to have any fun then?" Bakura shrugged, undoing the clasp with quick fingers. "If you're *that* upset about it, I'd be more than happy to distract you for a while."_

_Yami shook his head, frowning. "Doesn't that news mean anything to you at all? He's the Pharaoh!" _

_//You are the bearer _

_Of unconditional things//_

_"And you'll be Pharaoh after him." Bakura nodded. "What do I care who sits on the throne? Egypt will thrive anyway."_

_Yami shivered. "How can you talk like that?"_

_Bakura stared at him in surprise. "What's wrong? Surely you didn't expect me to go hysterical at the thought of the Pharaoh being ill? I never even met the man! Though I may have robbed some of his representatives once or twice .... " Bakura winked, but Yami was too lost in his own thoughts to pay much attention to his words anyway._

_"When *I* am Pharaoh, will people be that way about me too?" Yami asked. "Simply not caring at all, as long as their harvest is good and the Nile rises high enough?"_

_"Probably." Bakura retorted. "But what's wrong with that?"_

_"Mahado ... my teacher always says the Pharaoh is repaid for his heavy responsibilties and duties by the love of his people, that that's what allows him to be victorious in the Shadow Games." Yami frowned._

_Bakura rolled his eyes, bending over to place a trail of kisses down Yami's neck. "The oddest things bother you, Yami. You should try enjoying the moment a little more. It wasn't *that* easy to get past all those guards, you know."_

_//You held your breath _

_And the door for me//_

_"You really are insane, taking a risk like that." Yami murmured, resuming their conversation about half an hour later. "You could have gotten killed with a stunt like that."_

_"I'm hurt by your lack of trust in my abilities." Bakura pouted. "Besides, I missed you. I wasn't even sure if you were still alive after a while, with all those gossipmongers."_

_"Well, you know now." Yami pointed out, brushing aside some white locks to gaze into soft brown eyes. "Promise me you won't try it again. It's too dangerous."_

_"No." Bakura replied simply. "I love you. I promise that I will always do so, and that I will never do anything to harm you. And may the gods take my soul if I break this promise."_

_Yami felt a chill run down his spine, as if Bakura's words had somehow summonsed a cold breeze._

_"I - " he began, until a sharp knock on the door interrupted him. For a moment, Bakura's mask of arrogant self-assurance slipped, while his eyes darted around the room for the quickest route of escape._

_//Thanks for your patience//_

_"Stay here and wait for me." Yami whispered, rising and quickly putting some clothes on, just enough to make himself decent. Mahado had practically ordered him to take a nap after all ; it wouldn't surprise anyone to see he was a bit ruffled._

_Bakura nodded, even if he did start collecting his own clothing again._

_Yami opened the door, after making sure the one to his bedroom was closed, to come face to face with a very agitated looking Mahado. The young priest looked near tears, a long way from the calm and collected young man with old eyes Yami had come to know and like._

_"Your father is asking for you, my prince." Mahado's voice sounded strained._

_Yami nodded, closing the door behind him knowing no one would dare to enter without his permission and following Mahado. He wondered why Mahado had called him 'his' prince all of a sudden._

_//You're the best listener _

_That I've ever met//_

_After long consideration Bakura decided to wait two hours for Yami's return. At that time, the guards would change duty, meaning he'd have the best opportunity to slip past them unseen._

_He'd have liked to wait longer for Yami ; his promise had not been a vain one. But he did have other obligations, people who were counting on him._

_Obligations and people he had never told Yami about. Like he also hadn't told the young prince he'd been able to summon his own soul monster since three weeks now, thanks to Yami's tutoring._

~tbc~


	3. Ending

Head over feet

Warnings/notes : Yami Yugi/Yami Bakura, flashbacks from a pseudo Ancient Egyptian AU, this chapter's manga-based

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Head over feet' belongs to Alanis Morissette. Slight changes have been made to the text ('a princess' was replaced by 'so precious' ^^;).

written at 1st november 2003, by Misura

For Escuro de la Lus, hoping it's at least a little like what you wanted. ^^;

[!] Note : time shifts between song-fragments, varying from a few days to a month, bits of bad language

A very big 'thank you!' to all people who took the time to review the previous chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this last one as well.

**********

"In your heart, you're no better than me." Bakura accused. "You always act so superior, but we're the same."

"No." Yami retorted simply, grabbing the other's wrist when Bakura tried to turn away. "We are different, both then and now."

_~~~~~~_

_//You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits//_

_He had meant to make time for Bakura, to find a moment to spare for the young thief. But time slipped through his fingers like sand._

_It had been six months since their last meeting now, a meeting made possible only by Bakura's insane recklessness in sneaking into the palace, into the quarters that were guarded more closely than any others. Yami had forbidden him to do it again three times._

_"Third time's the charm, I guess." he mumbled, sighing and staring morosely at the documents in front of him. Mahado made a soft, inquiring noise, to which he didn't respond._

_"Several Highpriests have reported some strange presence in the Shadow Realm now, your highness." Mahado remarked, handing Yami a set of tablets. "They are getting worried."_

_"Why? I thought the Shadow Realm was mostly unexplored and mysterious, something nobody knows much about because entering it is extremely dangerous for mortals." Yami inquired. Bakura had asked him hundreds of questions about it, most of which he hadn't been able to answer._

_Yami sighed again. It seemed everything was beginning to remind him of Bakura._

_"This is true." Mahado acknowledged. "Nonetheless ... in combination with the Sennen Ring starting to glow again at set intervals. The notes of my predecessor clearly state such is not a good omen."_

_//What took me so long?//_

_Bakura wondered why he had heeded Yami's command this time, why he had stayed away this past half year. It was as if something was holding him back, something that whispered in the back of his head that he didn't need Yami, had never needed Yami._

_That he had gotten all he wanted from Yami. Knowledge. The key to power._

_Power to change the world, if only he dared to wield it. He wouldn't be able to change the past, but he would be able to make sure it wouldn't repeat itself._

_It would mean having to face Yami. His lover. Not ex-lover, like the voice tried to convince him, not someone he had used, nor someone who had used him._

_And yet ... _

_Yami had never contacted him, always leaving it up to Bakura to drop by for a visit, which never lasted too long because of Yami's other obligations._

_Yami had never told him he loved him. Not once. Maybe the voice was right after all ... Maybe he *had* been a fool to believe that the Pharaoh could love a simple thief._

_//I've never felt _

_This healthy before//_

_Yami stared at the faceless figure in front of him. It -he- was dressed in dark-purple robes of a design unknown to him. A distant part of his mind realized he was dreaming, that he wasn't really participating in the Shadow Games._

_Somehow though, this picture, of the mysterious, rather human-shaped 'monster' felt right. There was something very familiar about the way it was standing there, facing him without eyes or lips._

_He knew he had seen it -him- before somewhere ... not in a dream._

_Cautiously taking a step forwards, he tried to see through the white mask that hid the figure's features from his sight. Perhaps it would allow him to remove it ..._

_"Yami! Your highness! Please wake up!" Mist whirled around the figure now, while Yami was pulled back to the waking world, desperately stretching out his hand. _

_"Who are you?" he cried out. "Who?"_

_Ruby eyes shot open, to see his chief magician regard him with a worried expression on his face._

_"I am Mahado, your highness. As you should know." For a brief moment, Mahado's white robes seemed to change color, to a deep purple. Then Yami blinked and everything was back to normal."And it is time for the ritual in honor of Ptah to be performed."_

_//I've never wanted _

_Something rational//_

_Bakura smirked. None of the priests was able to stand against him, to do anything more than brush his monster's defenses, like feathers blown away by a sandstorm. If it hadn't been for Yami and the young man in white robes next to him, Bakura wouldn't have hesitated to kill all of them._

_It would be so simple, really. Too simple. He didn't want Yami to die just yet after all._

_A flash of gold around the priest's neck - might this be Mahado, of whom Yami had spoken to him with a mix of fondness and annoyance, his teacher? - drew his eyes to the thing that could only be the Sennen Ring. In his hands, he could use it to gain absolute power, to find all other Sennen Items and bind them to himself, rather than the weaklings who were too scared to use them to their full potential._

_For a moment his smirk faded. Absolute power ... was that what he wanted? More than ... Yami?_

_Of course, he couldn't have Yami. Not really. Only through power, as an equal rather than a mere toy, might he gain *that* wish. Yes. If he'd defeat Yami, no one would be able to deny him his place, which was next to Yami._

_A thin voice in the back of his head wailed this wasn't right, that he was doing the wrong thing. That Yami hadn't meant to ignore him, perhaps, that he ought to give him another chance before ... before ..._

_The shriek of his monster was the only warning Bakura received from Mahado, on whose chest the Sennen Ring glowed in an eerie light._

_//I am aware now_

_I am aware now//_

_"Don't." Yami whispered, putting his hand on Mahado's arm in a restraining gesture. "I can - "_

_"No." Mahado shook his head, a gentle smile gracing his face. "The two of you are bonded. This, I can sense, even if I don't know how. But he has to be stopped. The Shadow Magic is consuming him from the inside, twisting his sanity."_

_"This is all my fault." Yami murmured, not letting go. "I - "_

_"You're the Pharaoh, but you're not omniscient." Mahado snorted, a spark of amusement in his eyes. "Don't blame yourself so eagerly. All of us should have paid more attention, should have sought for the source of the disturbances we sensed. You're still young ; you lack the experience necessary to deal with this kind of things."_

_"You don't understand." Yami protested._

_"Perhaps I do. Perhaps I know what caused the sheets of the royal bed to be rumpled three months ago." Mahado's smile turned sad. "Perhaps I should have asked you about it, rather than - "_

_"- assume I knew what I was doing?" Yami asked bitterly._

_"Rather than preferring to ignore it." Mahado looked like he wanted to add something, but one of the other priests' monster went down, leaving a wide gap in the protective shield surrounding the throne._

_//You've already won me over _

_In spite of me//_

_Yami stared at Bakura, noting the slight changes in the soul behind those dark brown eyes. They had darkened, from a light brown to a color close to black._

_Bakura stared at Yami, wondering what had happened to the cheerful young prince who had sneaked out of the palace to meet him and complain about protocol._

_Yami raised his hand, touching the Sennen Puzzle and summoning the power necessary to open a portal to the Shadow Realm. He closed his eyes then, banishing all thoughts of Bakura from his mind._

_He would defeat this intruder, as was his duty. Nothing else mattered._

_Mahado felt the magic of the Sennen Ring pull at his soul, trying to capture it, cut the last ties with his body that was injured as well as exhausted. He resisted it, trembling fingers undoing the knots of the necklace that seemed to be trying to strangle him._

_With a snarl, he threw it away, too tired to care where it landed. He heard several people gasp, in shock or in fear, he didn't know. Opening his eyes, he saw Bakura pick up the Sennen Item he had tossed away so carelessly._

_Yami was oblivious to it, still trying to summon some sort of monster._

_//Don't be alarmed if I fall _

_Head over feet//_

_~~~~~~_

"You never meant to have your spirit live through all these centuries, to return to this plane when someone who was like you in both looks and mind got to wear the Sennen Ring." Yami stated.

"And you did?" Bakura demanded, his eyes flashing in a way that would have anyone but Ryou seriously worried for their safety.

"Yes." Yami replied coolly. "Ishizu told me how long it would be before something like that would happen, and she also told me you would awake about the same time."

Bakura blinked, for a moment dropping his mask of cold arrogance.

_//Don't be surprised if I love you _

_For all that you are//_

"So, you wish to claim you did it all for *me*?" Bakura laughed sharply. "Am I truly expected to believe you locked your soul away in the Puzzle just because some crazy woman told you you *might* see me again some day that way?" 

"I definitely didn't do it for the pleasure of seeing Seto again." Yami snapped annoyedly.

Bakura studied him, a pensive and sly expression on his face. "I assume that *was* a face you'd hoped never to see again, yes." he admitted reluctantly. "Still, I don't love you. You don't love me."

"That's not what you promised." Yami reminded him.

"Fourteen-year olds don't know anything about the impossibility of an eternal love." Bakura riposted.

"And yet, here we are, fighting like children even younger than that." Yami smiled for the first time in their conversation. "Maybe we haven't changed that much after all."

"You're still too much of a brooding type." Bakura grinned, stepping forwards, challenging Yami to either step back or meet him.

"You stil don't have any respect." Yami replied, managing to look down on Bakura in spite of their heights being about the same.

"So, when are you going to shut me up and kiss me, after which we skip off to somewhere to renew our acquaintance properly?" Bakura inquired.

"I was about to ask the same." Yami sighed, the hint of a pout on his lips.

"Well then, *ex*-Pharaoh, my hikari's place, or yours?" Bakura smirked.

_//I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault//_

~OWARI~

A/N : That was ... really weird and ooc. Sorry. I *tried*.


End file.
